powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Alice (Megaforce)
:For her similarly-named counterpart in Goseiger, see Metal Alice of the Agent. Metal Alice was a powerful robot created by Vrak in his underwater laboratory in order to defeat the Mega Rangers. Metal Alice was one of the seven chief antagonists in Power Rangers Megaforce, the only female among them, and most prominent at its third arc. Metal Alice was the main villainess of the series as well as the leader and highest-ranking member of the Robots. History Metal Alice is the first of her kind, completed not long after Bigs and Bluefur meet their doom. She serves both as his personal assistant and the efficient planner through which Vrak plans to conquer Earth and take over Warstar by usurping Admiral Malkor. As her first act to please her master and demonstrate the might of machines, she attacks her first creation, Rotox, but loses her left leg. After pulling herself together and having earned Vrak's approval, she sends the prototype to attack the city, drawing the attention of the rangers only for him to be destroyed by them. After the robot's defeat, Metal Alice makes adjustments to him by reviewing the battle data and upgrading him into Rotox DX. He is sent out to battle. Metal Alice comes along to introduce his new form. When Rotox deflects the Megaforce Blaster, Metal Alice is impressed and continues to have him fight. During Robo Knight's arrival, Metal Alice tries to persuade him to join them robots in conquering Earth. The Power Rangers think this is absurd and Alice continues saying the Robots are the future. She and Rotox leave, questioning Robo Knight what side he should be on. Alice and Rotox arrive at their ideal place for a human prison. The Rangers, powered up by their Ultra Mode, arrive to fight the robotic duo but prove no match for their combined strength and are defeated. Robo Knight arrives with his decision: He chooses to not side with Metal Alice and will fight to protect Earth and its humans, and proceeds to attack Rotox. Robo Knight and the rangers combine their powers and manage to defeat Rotox. Metal Alice escapes, mad of Robo Knight's choice. When Vrak wants work done, he sends Metal Alice to attack the rangers with her newest creation, Robot 1-C-0 though however, he malfunctions and Alice retreats, disappointed of the results. Later, when the rangers find out about the sensor on Rico and try to destroy it, Metal Alice appears and reveals that Rico malfunctioning was a setup, in order to learn about the power of friendship. Alice activates her override system, changing Rico into a destructive robot. However, Emma and the rangers are able to counter this transformation. Metal Alice becomes enraged and enlarges Rico. After Emma's plan to save Rico is successful, Metal Alice furiously escapes the scene. Vrak then sent Metal Alice to derail a train, causing both fear and destruction for the humans. This plan not only failed but led Metal Alice to be destroyed by the rangers after she enlarged herself with the Zombolts. Though destroyed, Vrak rebuilt her, claiming that he still needed her for future schemes. When Admiral Malkor was destroyed along with the Warstar Ship, in which Vrak was on board, Metal Alice goes to the wreckage site and finds Vrak. She takes him back to their lair and starts to rebuild him as a cyborg. Just then the Messenger arrives to herald the arrival of Prince Vekar and The Armada. Metal Alice agrees and continues her work to prepare for the coming invasion. Metal Alice subsequently faces the rangers and presents the cyborg form of Vrak. During the final robot onslaught, Metal Alice proposed that she joins Vrak into battle, but he shrugs it off and merely says this is a personal issue of his and she will be summoned if needed. When the Messenger was defeated, she springs into the battle. Seeing that Vrak is too wounded to fight, she pushed him out of the way to destroy the Rangers. After a few slashes by Troy, she malfunctioned and exploded, but barely withstood the blast, damaged beyond repair. When The Armada arrived, Vrak thanked her for her loyalty and then left her to die in the resulting explosion, horrifying the Rangers with his lack of empathy. Personality Metal Alice is portrayed as callous, sadistic, ruthless, and manipulative. She is devoted to Vrak to the point that she saved and rebuilt him into a cyborg and would sacrifice herself for him. She even went as far as getting rid of his emotions while turning him into a cyborg, making him even more cold-blooded than in his fully organic state. Metal Alice believes that humans should be enslaved and eliminated and that machines should rule over humans. She is also determined to the point of obsession to get Robo Knight to her side. Although she regards Vrak considerably, she bears even more respect to Admiral Malkor, implying she would not betray him. That doesn't mean she does not bear hidden human affection towards Vrak, however it sadly went in vain, as Vrak unsympathetically left her to die after basically admitting to her that he never cared for her. Skills and Abilities *'Eye Ray': Alice can deploy strong and focused energy beams from her eyes in order to stun, distract and damage foes at pointblank, close, medium and long range depending on battle factors. *'Chest Detonator': Alice can fire a massive crimson-hued laser from the upper portion of her chest. It is employed as a resort, since it is her most powerful move. *'Hand to Hand Combat- '''Metal Alice excels in battle, easily besting the Mega Rangers at their Ultra Mode and standing on an equal ground against Robo Knight. *'Robot Development': Alice can create other Robots in a very little time scale and also adjust them according to combat circumstances. *'Upgrade Adjust': Alice can upgrade her robotic creations and immunize them against the fighting methods which gave their preceding forms any sort of major, terminal or crippling damage. *'Quick Repairment': Alice can fix individuals of her kind, the Robots, or organic beings, such as Vrak, by adding cybernetic implants to them or further increasing their mechanical complexity. *'Wrath Overgrowth': Alice can, if unsettled, display a brief but enormous increase in resistance and power. Although it increases her energy usage, the amount of damage she can do considerably increases and compensates for the augmented energy influx. *'Power Intake': Alice can use all of her power in a swift series of moves in order to take down her foes quickly. However, it exposes her vital areas and may make her susceptible to detonate and implode. Arsenal and Weaponry *'Tablet-'Metal Alice has a blue tablet that she can use for two main purposes, **'Zombolt Summoning-'Metal Alice can summon the new version of the Zombats, named Zombolts, using her tablet. **'Spear'''-Metal Alice can transform her tablet into a massive blur spear that can tear through most materials. ***'Technique Turnabout': Alice can rotate her spear in a circular manner in order to either deflect or swipe incoming attacks to the sides as both an offensive and defensive move. ***'Energy Blade': Alice can swing her almighty spear to generate razor-shaped energy waves and launch them at enemies with great accuracy. Power and Intelligence Metal Alice's skill and cunning might substantially exceed those of Bigs, Bluefur, and Creepox. Metal Alice's overall strength is comparable to that of the Messenger and second only to Admiral Malkor and Vrak. Her intelligence ranks highest amongst the villains of Power Rangers Megaforce, ranking on par with that of The Messenger. Notes *Rather than being second-in-command of her kind like her counterpart is in Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Metal Alice is the sole, undisputed, leader of the Robots in Power Rangers Megaforce. *Unlike her sentai counterpart who was created by the Messenger's counterpart, Metal Alice was created by Vrak. Also, she is not destroyed by Vrak, instead by the Rangers before Vrak thanks her for her loyalty and he shortly left as she explodes to bits. *Unlike most Ranger villains, she shares her Sentai counterpart's name. *Her face is similar to Trakeena's face being covered with a mask in Trakeena's Revenge. *Both she and her Sentai counterpart eventually develop feelings for Vrak/Brajira of the Messiah, only to be left alone to die before anything fully comes of it. *While most of Metal Alice's abilities come from her sentai counterpart, the ability to create other robots came from The Messenger's sentai counterpart Robogog. Also her breasts do not double as missile cannons like in sentai, most likely since it is too inappropriate for a young audience. Appearances * Power Rangers Megaforce **Episode 15: The Human Factor **Episode 16: Rico the Robot **Episode 17: Staying on Track **Episode 19: The Messenger **Episode 20/Finale: End Game See Also Category:Female PR Villains Category:Megaforce Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Robots (Megaforce) Category:Final PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:The Armada Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa Category:PR Arc Bosses